


Secrets

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dehumanization, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Gore, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon tortures Meg for information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Abaddon/Meg - Secrets (non-con)

Meg is stretched out in a beach chair outside a little cabana she's purchased for herself, enjoying the sun and a sweet cocktail when a shadow crosses her vision.

“Azazel's little girl...”

Meg's eyes fly open, and she starts to smoke out of her meatsuit, but Abaddon gestures and the lesser demon is held fast.

“Oh, no little one, you're staying right here....” Abaddon leans down, hovering menacingly over where she's got the smaller woman pinned in her lounge chair. “...with me.”

-

“Abaddon-”

“Hush, girl, when I want to hear you, I'll make you scream.”

Meg represses a smart remark, she's got a feeling that Abaddon won't appreciate it, and until she knows what the older woman wants, Meg's unwilling to alienate her. She sighs and looks around the cabana bedroom, where she's currently contained, flops onto the bed and swings her feet a little, keeping a wary eye on the redhead.

Abaddon seems content to sit in silence. And they do so for an agonizingly boring stretch of time before there's a knock at the door, and one of Abaddon's followers hands her a bag. She shuts and locks the door behind her, waves her hand and seals the room to silence.

“Now, Meg, I'm going to ask you some questions, and you are going to give me answers.”

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen.” It's out of her mouth, sardonic twist and all, before Meg can hold it back.

Abaddon grins slowly. “I was hoping you'd say that.”

-

“He.. never.. told me.. _anything_ ,” Meg forces out through the shattered windpipe of her vessel. Every bone in her body has been broken, and blood is everywhere. The older demon has injected her with something, and everything Abaddon does to her is heightened somehow. And she can't fade into darkness, it's keeping her wide awake and alert.

Abaddon paces around Meg's prone body, and Meg clears her mind, brings the pain to the forefront, focuses all her attention on it.

The older demon pulls two screwdrivers from her bag, twirls one in each hands and then slams them through the joints of Meg's shoulders, chuckling darkly at the screams.

“You're still not singing the right song, little bird.”

Abaddon steps back, shrugs out of her jacket, Meg's gaze following her tormentor's every move. The barest hint of something floats across Meg's mind, but she brutally buries it before she can even consciously think it.

Abaddon halts, turns to Meg with a smirk slowly unrolling over her face. “Well, well.”

The older woman narrows her eyes and comes closer, studies Meg intently, then cups the smaller woman's broken jaw. Abaddon squeezes it until Meg cries out with the pain, and then she swallows that cry, pressing her lips to Meg's.

Abaddon brutally forces her tongue inside Meg's mouth, delves in like she's searching for secrets, fucks the smaller woman's mouth harshly while her free hand cups the bruised and sliced open flesh of a breast.

She finds what she's looking for when Meg's body starts to respond. The younger woman can't move or otherwise physically respond, but the dark-red tendril of desire that runs through her mind is easy for Abaddon to find, to pluck at and manipulate, and when she pulls away from Meg, tongue lapping at the blood that trickles across her red lips, Abaddon laughs darkly.

“Oh, little pig, you are all mine, now.”

A tiny tear leaks from the corner of Meg's eye, and the taller woman leans across slide her tongue along the soft cheek to lap it up.

“All mine,” Abaddon whispers into the broken demon's ear before she pulls away, walks out and leaves Meg in total darkness.

-

Abaddon takes her to Hell, her own private corner of it, that she's carved out while Crowley wasn't looking.

“Here we are, piglet, home sweet home.”

Meg crawls across the room at Abaddon's heel, her ankles, knees, and elbows hobbled in some intricate contraption of iron bars and chains. Around her neck is an iron collar, seamless except for the ring the the leash is attached to, the leash that Abaddon tugs her along by.

She keeps her eyes on the ground, crushed cheekbone still throbbing from where Abaddon had punished her for lifting her gaze. The rest of her is relatively unscathed, after a quick and brutal healing a few hours previous.

Abaddon pulls on the leash, stopping Meg, who tenses, waiting for whatever is coming next. She represses a shiver as Abaddon runs sharp nails along er back, opening up four identical streams of blood.

“I think a snack is in order, and then little one, we're going to play.”

Abaddon starts walking again and Meg hurries to keep up with her. Kneeling next to the woman's chair as she relaxes at an elegant oak table and starts eating.

Meg finds her stomach twisting in hunger, a sensation she's not used to as a demon, and hunches over a bit.

“Ooh, are you hungry, piglet?” Abaddon chuckles darkly and Meg clenches her jaw, and then whimpers at the renewal of pain from the broken cheekbone.

“Open your mouth,” the redhead orders, and Meg does so after a moment's hesitation, wincing at the pull on her cheek. She feels something placed on her tongue, and starts to close her mouth, but Abaddon makes a noise and Meg freezes, stays there with her mouth open, the whatever it is sitting on her tongue.

After a while she starts drooling, but it's not until Abaddon has completely finished her meal the Meg is given permission to swallow what turns out to be a small piece of steak.

She lifts an arm to wipe her face, or starts to, but it tugs at her chains, and halts halfway there. Abaddon tugs her head back, and her fist is smashing into the other side of Meg's face before the younger woman can process.

Abaddon waits until she's stopped crying in pain and then shakes her head. “You were not given permission to wipe your face, little pig.”

Abaddon rises, yanks Meg along by her leash and order the smaller woman up on the bed and on her back. Somehow she manages, and the arrangement of bindings is changed so that she's spread wide open, ankles and knees fastened together.

Abaddon lifts a thick crop, turns it so that Meg can see the razor sharp blades embedded in the end. She lays it on the girl's chest and then steps back and starts removing her clothing. As she does so, Abaddon caresses that tendril of desire within Meg that she's never quite let go, grins wide and vicious when Meg responds to the sight of her bared body.

Abaddon climbs over Meg, spreads her legs and lowers herself down onto the younger demon's face, grinds into the crushed cheekbones.

“Let's put that tongue to good use.” Abaddon lifts the crop and bring it down hard across Meg's stomach. The girl screams against the dripping wetness over her face, and Abaddon grinds down further. “Gonna have to do better than that, piglet.”

And then Abaddon starts swinging in earnest, flaying the skin from the bound form of the girl beneath her, but it's not until she strikes the vulnerable part between Meg's legs that the younger demon finally bends, and Abaddon feels the press of tongue against her folds.

The redhead keep up the relentless whipping until Meg is a bloody mess, and then Abaddon sets the crop aside, and uses her nails to rake along the slim torso over and over, riding Meg's face until she shudders in orgasm, coming all over the girl.

Slowly, Abaddon pulls herself away, smirks down at the panting demon. “Good girl,” she says, mock approvingly, “I think you've earned your reward.”

Meg is already shaking her head 'no' as Abaddon settles between her parted thighs, drags a nail along the bloody skin and then forces her finger inside. Meg cries out, begging for it to stop, but Abaddon ignored her, pushes two fingers in and crooks them, searching.

She knows she finds it when Meg jerks, and the desire in her mind swells. “There we go, piglet.” Abaddon pulls her fingers away, reaches for the crop.

Ever so slowly, she pushes the bladed stick into the puckered hole of Meg's ass, beaming at the pleading from her girl. Once it's where she wants, it, Abaddon returns her finger to the other slick passage, curls them just so, finding that spot easily this time and stroking it.

At the same time, Abaddon starts fucking Meg's ass with the crop, and tugs at that now-thick pulse of lust in the younger demon's head.

“Come on little pig, _squeal_ for me.”

Meg can only last so long under the onslaught before she's screaming and shuddering under Abaddon's ministrations, comes when the older demon tells her to, and then cries real tears when the aftershocks have faded.

Abaddon waves her hand and all Meg's injuries are healed, but she is left with the sated, post-coital bliss, and Abaddon brushes a dark lock of hair aside and whispers into the girl's ear.

“You belong to me, and when you do what I want, you get nice things.” Her voice is soft and sweet. “Now, piglet, tell me all Daddy's secrets.”

-

It takes Abaddon twenty years to get everything, to wring Meg dry of defiance, and information. And when she no longer has any use for the girl, she tosses Meg to her minions, and she is forced to service them as well.

And then one day they're gone, vanished like they'd never been there.

Meg is finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything.


End file.
